Nicholas Joseph F.U.R.Y
Nicholas Joseph F.U.R.Y, Functioning Unit Responding to You, is a Life-Model Decoy created by Nicholas Fury during his time as the S.H.I.E.L.D's director that suffered a glitch that cause him to be independent. The unit overcome the initial limitation by cannibalizing parts that suited his needs, including an internal power converter that turn matter to usable energy and two mechanized tentacles off the schematics created by Doctor Octopus. History F.U.R.Y was just one of many Life Model Decoy employed by the Director of S.H.E.L.D Nicholas Fury. But, as it was built by Fury himself, he have a special purpose of being a perfect replacement. Programmed in secrecy by the S.H.I.E.L.D's telepathic team by replicating Nick's experiences and memories into the LMD's database and granting it constant access to the organisations's mainframe, it easily can out think the other baseline counterparts. During a siege against Hydra, the Helicarrier carrying the unit was struck by a powerful discharge that fluctuate the mainframe. Being naturally sensitive to the mainframe while under uploading actions caused a programming glitch that removed some of the original programming and replace it with new information. One of such was an activation code known as "Sentient Spark" that caused the LMD to become self-aware upon the combination with the memories-based programming. With the mindset of his creator, he successfully commandeered the Helicarrier to the ground and escaped before Fury regained control. The glitch continue to eats its way through his programmings until it finally dispersed. The most noticeable effect of the error is to the personality and communication module, which makes him speaks and reacts like an Englishman. Despite having a good amount of experience from Fury, he found that there is a gap he needs to fill. First being a replacement power supply to negate the limited effectiveness of the battery. To do that, found an experimental Matter-Energy Converter in the black market. Originally designed to be a weapon, such device can turn anything within its range to energy. The device, after being refitted, allows him to have indefinite energy, as long as he "eats." The most noticeable of his upgrades include a pair of mechanical tentacles rooted deep at the base of his shoulder blades. The schematics was taken from Doctor Octopus via the S.H.I.E.L.D's mainframe. With a visual sensor at the center of the three manipulators allow him to see wherever the tentacles are pointing at. Each tentacles is semi-independent as each is independent from another, but both follows his every will and thought. With the fingers closed, the arm make a deadly weapon that can poverize even the hardest concrete. Getting struck by the tentacle during a swing can cause a severe blunt trauma, and each joint working together in a coil is more than powerful enough to suffocate a person and even crush bones. Since, it is attached around the midsection of the upper body, the tentacles also aid him gain equilibrium that nearly rivals Spider-Man. To make his system more efficient, he remove some unnecessary devices, including a weapon under the eye patch, as it usually drains energy needed to power his processors in time of need, which saves his life several times during the Superhuman Civil War. Five years after the incident, F.U.R.Y established M.A.C.E, the Ministry of Airspace Combat Enforcement, with the remnant or retired members of S.H.I.E.L.D and other government programs to form a specialized op against attacks that are airborne. To this day, he is referred as Dr. Fury as he technically hold a doctoral status in almost all fields. Appearance F.U.R.Y looks superficially identical to his creator, Nick Fury, with an exception of the two tentacles extended from his lower shoulder blades. Behavior Humorously, the glitch that transform him into a self-aware machine also gave him a personality and speech of an Englishman, although he shared the mentality with his creator. This leads him to be a mannered, yet direct, person. Despite of its nature, he embrace the glitch as it also gives him an opportunity to live independently. Power/Abilities Powers *'Mechanical Being:' Because F.U.R.Y is a robot, he cannot be effected by biological nor psionic attacks. *'Mechanical Strength:' Being non-human, he have higher strength than a human being. At max, he can lift four tons. *'Unlimited Stamina:' F.U.R.Y, being a machine have an ability to do strenuous things without tiring until the his energy supply deplete. *'Peak Human Speed:' As an LMD, he face limitations, such as strain created by the friction of his joints. Due to its contribution to help him blend in with the environment, he decide not to replace it. This however reduce his speed potential to his creator, at peak human speed. *'Mechanical Durability:' While his body is more durable than a standard human, he is weaker than a more effective armor as his body cannot withstand shots that is greater than small firearms. To protect himself he often have to wear protective garments himself. *'Peak Human Agility:' For the same reason that his speed is not increased, his agility is compromised by his human-like skeletal structure, which he kept to remain "human." *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Various parts cannabalized into his system boosted his situiational awareness to superhuman levels. This allows him to trigger series of movement commands to his limbs upon the "feeling" of imminent danger. *'S.H.I.E.L.D Mainframe Connection:' Due to his origin in Fury's organization, he have constant contact with the S.H.I.E.L.D's mainframe, which allows him to draw data at will, and extract information he requires, such as a schematics for Doctor Octopus's mechanica tentacles. For reasons unknown, this also allow him to acess H.A.M.M.E.R's database when Osborne took over the organisation. **'M.A.C.E Mainframe Connection:' After founding the M.A.C.E organisation, he upload a world wide wireless connection to the group's mainframe supercomputer. This allow him to transfer informations to the mainframe and vice versa. Abilities *'Multilingual:' Being able to download any language he wants to speak through his connection through mainframes, F.U.R.Y is multilingual down to individual dialects of a language. *'Expert Computer Hacker:' Being a machine himself, he understand how intelligent computer software thinks, and this knowledge helps him become a master hacker. This allows him to break in the Baxter Building twice. *Expert Marksman: Like his creator, F.U.R.Y holds an exceptional ability to use various types of firearm. *'Photo-Memory Martial Artist:' Although F.U.R.Y received most of his memories from his creator, he lacks efficient ability to transform hand on hand combat experience into actions. To compensate, he gained a special program that allow him to replicate martial arts moves that he deemed successful. Rejected move inputs will be deleted, as with obsolete ones. *'Master Tactician and Strategist:' Given that his memory is effectively the experience of Fury at the moment in time it was uploaded, he is a master tactician and strategist. However, as the span of time extend when he first become independent, variations occur from his own experience. *'Superhuman Eye-to-Limb Coordination:' Being a mechanized being, he know where all his limbs, including his tentacles, are at any moment of time, allowing precision strikes with almost unmatched accuracy and timing. Paraphernalia *'Mechanical Tentacles:' Each weighing 32 pounds (14.515 kg), F.U.R.Y have two; one on the base of each shoulder blade. Encased in a shatter-proof glass supported by an adamantium ring is a visual sensor which allow him to see where the tentacle is pointing at. Each finger have the strength of 140 pounds (63.5029 kg), which make the grip strength of three finger per tentacle 420 pounds (190.509 kg). The each segment of the tentacles is encased by carbon-reinforced titanium with vibranium heat sink embedded it. Functioning together, each joint allow the tentacle to achieve maximum speed of 75 mile per hour in two seconds. Each tentacles is semi-independent, as they follow his every will and thoughts, but are independent from one another; in addition, they response to "subconscious" controls as well, this allows the tentacles to be used in combat while lowering the chance one of them will hit him or each other. **'Enhanced equilibrium:' An advantage of the mechanical tentacles is increased equilibrium as it is placed in the middle of the upper body, just above the center of gravity. This allows F.U.R.Y's sense of balance to almost rival those of Spider-Man. **'Heat Attacks:' Even though coolants are trying their best to cool the excess heat produced by energy generation, the vibranium heat sinks on each of the tentacles can get extremely hot if F.U.R.Y decide to shut the coolant down for a split second for an offensive maneuver he dubbed "Heat Attacks." When the heat sink generate large amount of heat, the heat will transfer to titanium outer shell, making the whole tentacle a searing hot machine. To prevent this to backfire on him, F.U.R.Y added coils upon coils of coolant fluid at the base of the tentacles to prevent further transfer of heat into his body. A glancing hit of the tentacle's heat sinks will melt the flesh down to the bone, causing severe and irreversible injury without cellular regeneration. A direct hit with "vaporize" the area of impact on target. This tactic also allow the ability to melt materials to grant him access, such as metal doors. *'Matter-Energy Converter:' Though only 40% efficient, waste is released in form of heat expelled through a system of coolant and vibranium heat sinks placed along the tentacles, the converter is powerful enough for one gram of any substance to generate 3.59504e+13 joules of energy, which is around the power of 8.6 megaton bomb, more than enough for a standard system operation. To compensate for the immense heat generated from the energy, the coolant fluid is chilled to a startling four Kelvins. Acknowledgement Thank you for the following people: *The Next X-Man for giving me a link to finding the arm of Doc Ock with a good angle. Category:Characters Category:Earth-616 Category:Articles by Anakin Skyobiliviator Category:Gun Wielders Category:Male Programming Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Peak Humans Category:Super Durability Category:Agility Category:Technopathy Category:Combat Mimicry Category:Multilingual Category:Tentacles Category:Living Characters Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Super Reflexes Category:Marksmanship Category:Artificial Intelligence